Spiderman: Poison
by Cameron Rogers
Summary: The story that splits off into many people that became a part of project Poison. Each chapter is an investigation taken by Nick Fury himself. You will have to figure out project poison by reading this so I hope u enjoy. ;)
1. Chapter 1: Flash Thompson part 1

Ever since that day when the two brothers struck there's been a whole lot of questions. Like "Where is Spiderman?" "Why would the authorities let this happen?" or even you may be asking yourself "Whyam I reading this?" Well your answer will come right now. One you're reading this because you wanted to either check this out because you're checking my profile, you're one of my friends who I've told about this, or you wanted to read a story about the symbiotic life or death battle. If so here's how it all started.

**Agent Venom's POV:**

**It was a casual day at the S.H.I.E.L.D agency. Just a casual day in the office you would call it if you were me. Then Nick Fury called me over to the Laboratory to Doctor Curt Connors. Where I checked in on how the Carnage symbiote was acting. I had been asked the night before if there's any treatment for the symbiote to calm it. I did know of such, but I was too tired to tell him. I hung up right away and fell back to sleep of course I mean it was 2 in the morning. Anyways I walked over to be asked the very same question. I responded with a yes as I grabbed the capsule the symbiote was in. It started to turn itself into spikes and freaking out."Hey doc I haven't seen it act so crazy before. We should show Nick Fury or another doctor." I said examining the symbiote more. "It might just want to see a host." He replied. "How is it's original host by the way Agent Venom?" He asked me. "I should check actually. If you excuse me." I said "You are excused. And also report back y my room once you find out." Doctor Connors replied. I walked to Cletus Cassidy's cell. He was laying strapped down on a desk with a flack jacket on. He whispered a weird chant that I could never put together what he said. Then again he was a psychopathic serial killer who had become even more mentally ill since his last use of the symbiotic monster known as Carnage. Then he stopped and turned to the glass which to him was a mirror. He smiled and gave out a laugh. It was an evil laugh like he seemed to enjoy something. I then became worried. Then there was an explosion from where I had come from just before heading to the cell. He started to laugh uncontrollably now. I saw the symbiote and tried to grab it. The Carnage symbiote then took over my body. I was the host, I couldn't stop the symbiote from taking the course. I needed to fight the symbiote from taking over and taking over my body. I finally thought I managed to get it off. The symbiote had disappeared along with half of the helicarrier which was crashing. I then realized I was the only person on the helicarrier. I ran out the back and made my symbiotic suit turn into a parachute in the back. I grabbed a sniper and shot the propane tank to explode the helicarrier before it crashed into the whole state of Asia. I landed my parachute in Europe. Where I found myself not even 20 miles away was the Eifel Tower. Now I had to find the S.H.I.E.L.D agency. Therehad tto be abase in Europe. There had to be. Luckily I found one and called Nick Fury "Agent Venom where are you?" He ask"I'm at the S.H.I.E.L.D base in Europe. I'm gonna head towards New York to talk to Spiderman. Yah I want to see him before I get back to the agency. He's an old friend of mine." I told Nick Fury as I pulled out my wallet with a picture of me in highschool and Spiderman. Too bad I couldn't believe it when I started working for S.H.I.E.L.D and figured out he was Peter Parker. After all my years in highschool and I've been bullying my hero. But now I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, a protecter of Earth's civilization. I borrowed a motorcycle from the agency and set out to New York. My home town where I grew up. I always enjoyed the warm and sunny days. I also enjoyed watching Spiderman on the news. A lot of people called him a menace. Sometimes I felt like I was the only one who liked Spiderman as a hero.**

**I drove the motorcycle to the airport where I bought tickets to New York and gotten on the plane where I then took off my mask and showed them my badge and my registration for my guns. They let me on and I got to New York in 3 hours. Possibly more I didn't keep track of time though. When I got off at the New York airport it felt like a nice cool breeze rushing to my face. This was my big break. It was nice, and it was Summer. So I could go swimming at the nice sandy beach. I thought maybe I'd call Peter to hang out at the beach and have some fun. I changed my suit into a swimming suit and shirt and walked out of the airport. Then I picked up my phone and called Peter "Hey Peter it's Flash you know Agent Venom hey I'm having a vaca here in New York so can you pick me up from the airport and we could hang out? " I asked "Ummmm yah sure why not I mean Spidey needs a break too. I've been busting my ass off lately. I mean literally the other day my suit got torn up so much that my butt was hanging out of my-" I interrupted him "Well see you soon okay bye!" About 10-15 minutes later I was picked up and we headed to the beach with Mary Jane now Mary Parker, and Harry Osborn who was the only guy who didn't know Pete was Spiderman. So we had to be careful what we said. "So Pete are you two engaged now?" I asked "Nope we're officially married remember? You were there Flash." "Oh yah I remember. I got super drunk and passed out. I woke up with a bow on my head, some glitter on my chest, and my hair in pigtails. I woke up with my head over a toilet, and a huge headache.**

**We finally reached the beach. I ran straight for the water and dove in. "Woooooooooooah this is New York in the Summa!" I screamed splashing around in the water. "Come on join me it's a beach jump in!" I yelled. They all came in the water as we all enjoyed our good vaca at the beach. **

**Later that night is when it started to happen. I was asleep and it was a normal casual quiet night. I was laying in my bed. I was having a nightmare of carnage taking over my body. Forcing me to watch everything ad he does all the evil doing. I woke up sweating in only my underwear. The suit had escaped. It set out somewhere. I couldn't find the suit anywhere in the room. I started to check around the house. Nothing. Just me my underwear and my wallet. Of course I had bags that were made out of the suit, but that just means they dropped my clothes. Without my suit I had nothing to fight with. I always had my strength and speed from working out in general but no wall crawling, web slinging, or far jumps. I had been robbed by my own suit. I guess that the metaphor "it couldn't have just ran away for you" wasn't true. That's all I have to say here I am now telling you my story. I was once agent venom now I'm just the plain old Flash Thompson.**


	2. Chapter 2: Flash Thompson part 2

**In the dark nights of New York:**

**Agent Venom's POV:**

**I fell back asleep the nightmares continued. I started to get scared. I was dreaming of Carnage taking over my body again. I awoke sweating. Then I realized I was in the city in a new red and black suit. ****_Oh no_**** I thought to myself. I was IN the Carnage suit. I had to get it off "Don't take it off. It will aid you on your journey." I heard a voice in my head "Okay who the hell are you?" I asked aloud then standing upside down "I am the great madam web. I have talked to Spiderman for a long time throughout the years, and now even you are a part of the web of destiny." Madam web replied to his head. "Sweet so why do I have Carnage on my suit?" I asked again. "Calm down agent. You will now be known as agent venom in this suit. You are now agent carnage." She replied once more. "Okay then I will use my powers to save people. " I replied then going onto the night. _Weird that I'm in the Carnage suit and I'm controlling it somehow I feel stronger. I feel like I can do anything. I'm free. I'm able to do anything I want. _I thought as I forwarded into the night.**

**Later the suit was acting weird. Something wasn't right. I started to feel the urge. The urge to kill. I ignored it and came across a robbing. I jumped into battle using my fists to fight. Spider-Man arrived "Stop there vill-aaaaaaand you got them already. Well good work agent venom. I guess you're gonna-" I suddenly interrupted Spider-Man. The suit killed the men. "Hey that's it they had enough!" Spider-Man turned around and got into his fight stance. "They deserve to pay up. They have gone against the law ANYWAYS!" The suit was acting up. I then realized what I said I was about to apologize. Then he told me that I had changed. Like he didn't change. Peter has gotten this whole thing in his head. He's just jealous of me working for S.H.I.E.L.D HE'S JEALOUS THAT I GOT THE GIRLS IN HIGHSCHOOL! HE'S JEALOUS OF ME I KNOW IT! So yes I did attack Peter. He was jealous! I realized how fun it was to beat the shit out of him too.**

**I ran at Peter. He punched then apt thorned him with my symbiotic spikes. He was bleeding and tried to run back at me. This time using big stuff to throw at me. I reflected and threw them back at him. Then he finally slingshotted himself at me full speed. I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the ground. I then grew my hands to boulder sizes and smashed him to the ground even more. He was a bloody mess. I checked his pulse. He was still alive... hardly. His pulse was weak. I finally woke up from my blackout and saw in horror. The bloody mess. I ran away. Not to be seen by anyone I knew for a while.**


End file.
